One-shots: Twidash
by Stupid Works
Summary: Serie de one-shots de Twidash, es decir, el shipping entre Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones antes de empezar: -Esto ocurre después de la coronación de Twilight y antes de que se abandonen los elementos. Como dice el título, esto es una serie de one-shots, osea que no tendran conexión los unos con los otros.

Sin nada más que decir, empezemos.

·

.

.

Las seis amigas por fin se encontraban en el castillo de Canterlot, preguntándose una y otra vez el por qué sus elementos no funcionaban como eran debido. Apenas entraron fueron revisadas por los guardias, quizás en un esfuerzo de

confirmar de que no eran ilusiones por parte de Nightmare Moon, luego de eso, las dos ponies con cuernos se vieron obligas a tener un hechizo de bloqueo de magia, nuevamente solo por las dudas, parece ser que la situación de Luna es mucho más compleja de lo que las portadoras pensaban.

Luego de todo eso, siguieron caminando con paso acelerado hasta llegar el trono de la diosa del sol, Celestia. Las ponies notaron casi de inmediato que su rostro era de preocupación y confusión, cosa que asustaba a las portadoras.

Princesa Celestia, me alegra mucho saber que esta a salvo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Nightmare Moon no fue derrotada por los elementos de la armonía? -La alicornio veía a su maestra con preocupación, lo cual hizo que esta suspirara y mirara tristemente por la ventana.-

Me temo que es algo que no se puede arreglar tan facilmente. -Las ponies al escuchar eso quedaron horrorizadas, ¿acaso Equestria estaba condenada a la noche eterna por siempre?- Mis queridas ponies, ¿creen poderme dejar a solas con Rainbow Dash y Twilight? -Miro a las otras 4 portadoras, las cuales son asintieron angustiadas y salieron de ahí, preguntándose una y otra vez que es lo que pasaba.-

No lo entiendo, princesa. ¿Qué esta pasando? -Twilight puso su mirada en como sus amigas se iban, para luego ponerla en los ojos de la princesa.-

Sus elementos estan dañados, más de lo que debería. - La diosa del sol no puedo ser más clara con sus palabras. Al decir lo último, Celestia se sentía incapaz de mirar a su alumna.-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué solo los nuestros? -Preguntó de manera desconcertante la pegaso multicolor.-

Simple, los elementos que ustedes crearon fueron a base de su amistad. Los elementos estan conectados con sus emociones y personalidades, ¿recuerdan aquella vez en que Discord uso su magia para hacer que sean infieles a sus cualidades? Pues digamos que esto se parece, sólo un poco. -La princesa empezó a caminar calmadamente por la sala, siendo seguida por la pareja.- Sus elementos no funcionan puesto que su relación se ha vuelto algo más que una amistad. -Apenas dijo eso, las dos ponies se llevaron un shock terrible, el hecho de que fueran una pareja ponía en peligro la seguridad de su hogar.-

¿Qué...? ¡NO! Esto no puede ser, no puede ser...¡Debe ser algo más!-La pegaso perdió la compostura casi en un segundo, asustando y preocupando a su novia.-

Princesa, diganos que esto no es cierto... - Twilight se encontraba igual que Rainbow, en medio de la desesperación y el miedo de tener que renunciar al amor de su vida.-

Verán, él elemento que une a los otros 5 es el de Twilight. Al cambiar sus emociones por una de sus amigas, el elemento toma más conexión con ese, haciendo que el balance se pierda y los elementos no puedan reaccionar. -La princesa trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no verse triste y/o llorar, el hecho de que le estubiera que ocultar esto y que su alumna se estaba desmoronando, la estaban destrozada por dentro.- En otras palabras, la única forma de que recalibren el equilibrio, es olvidandose de sus sentimientos amorosos por la otra y ser sólo amigas.

¡NO! No lo haremos, hemos luchado muy duro por seguir en pié con nuestra relación ¡Y ahora nos dice que nos separemos! ¡No es algo así de sencillo! -La pegaso se encontraba segada por el dolor de estar obligada a decirle adiós a su novia, pero en ningún momento se acerco amenazante a Celestia, simplemente no podía y no quería creer en lo que estaba pasando.-

Princesa Celestia, por favor, tiene que haber otra forma...No creo que sea eso, a lo mejor algún elemento esta razgado o quizas Discord tiene que algo que ver. -La princesa buscaba de manera desesperada cualquier cosa con tal de que no fuera eso, no su Rainbow. La ponie apenas era entendible ya que su voz se trababa por la cantidad de lágrimas que ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos, mirando con suplica a su maestra, rogandole de que no pidiera tal cosa. La cual no tubo corazón para hablar y solo nego con la cabeza.- ¡No, no, no...! ¡NOO! -Después de un grito desconsolador, la alicornio se fue volando lejos de ahí, dejando a su paso un monton de lagrimas por su camino.-

¡TWILIGHT! -La pegaso olvido su furia y se fue volando en la misma dirección que su novia, no iba a dejarla sola en un momento como este.-

Una pequeña persecución de vuelo hubo entre las amantes, la pegaso azulada si bien era mucho más rápida que la alicornio, sus emociones de dolor le afectaban en su propio vuelo, lo cual hacía que la situación sólo empeore. En cuanto a la princesa, realmente no pensaba más que en lo dolorosa que sería su vida sin Rainbow, tal y como la noche, oscura y vacía. Sus ojos no le permitían mirar por donde iba, estaban opacados por el agua en ellos.

Después de sólo unos minutos, la ponie multicolor se puso en enfrente de su amada, con una cara de tristeza y dolor, cosa que hizo que la alicornio entrara en razón y dejara de volar, aterrizando en el techo de una de las torres del castillo. La pegaso aterrizó detrás de ella, poniendose a su lado y mirandola de manera desesperada, la alicornio sólo estaba cabizbaja.

Twi, yo sé que esto es duro pero...-

NO LO DIGAS! Sólo no lo digas..

Oye, calma. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que nos separen? -La pegaso miro de manera un poco desafiante a su novia, cosa que la confundió.-

Espera, ¿qué? -La princesa se encontraba extrañada, cabe bien en la personalidad de Rainbow pero no creía que realmente diría eso.-

Twilight..-La pegaso envolvío con una de sus alas a la alicornio, dejando de mirarla a ella y ver la noche.- Sé que ahora mismo todo parece una basura, y que toda equestria esta en peligro de la noche eterna pero dime algo, ¿no hemos superado cosas peores? Caos, un rey sombra, cambiantes, dragones y miles de cosas más. ¡No voy a dejarte hasta saber que intentamos hasta lo imposible! -La típica mirada confiada de la ponie se hizo prente en su ultima oración, llena de determinación y corage.-

Rainbow Dash, no me esperaba eso de ti, creí que estarías molesta y con falta de razonamiento como yo hace unos minutos. - La alicornio estaba mirando a su amante, con ojos llenos de impresión y con ganas leves de llorar.-

Jeje, tampoco yo. Pero al verte así supe que no hay tiempo para estar enfadadas, sé que derrotaremos a Ninghtmare Moon sin los elementos de la armonía. -La leal pegaso miro a la princesa llena de esperanza.-

Rainbow Dash! -La ponie morada no aguanto más se abalanzo encima de la chica delante de ella para darle un enorme abrazo.- Se que esto es egoísta de cierta forma, pero estoy segura de que habra alguna otra manera de derrotar a la oscuridad del cielo. -Todo esto fue susurrado, haciendo que la pegaso fuera incapaz de escucharlo.-

¡Tranquila Twilight! Sabes que te amo y que no voy a dejar que nos separen hasta el último esfuerzo. -La pegaso acarició un poco la melena de su amada y se soltó de ella.- Ahora volvamos con la Princesa y las demás, estoy 100% segura de que podremos encontrar otra forma de salir de este problema.- La pegaso levantó vuelo y señalo la torre algo lejana en donde se encontraba la princesa.-

Sí, vamos! -Dicho esto, la princesa siguió a su novia. Empezaron a volar sobre el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, y con la enorme luna iluminando la esperanza que tenían de poder seguir estando juntas. La ponie morada miro a su pegaso con ojos a punto de llorar.- Te amo, Rainbow Dash.

-La pegaso se detuvo por un instante para después mirar a su princesa con una sonrisa de lado.- Yo también, Egghead! -Ante eso la unicornio la miro "molesta", dando paso a una risa por parte de la multicolor.- Jaja! Lo siento, ya paro. -Después de eso ambas siguieron su vuelo hasta llegar a con Celestia.-

 _ **No importa lo que pase o que tan duro sea, no voy a dejarte hasta el final Twilight.**_

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado mi primer one-shot. Lo leeré luego~.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Esta es una serie de one-shots, por lo cual, ninguna tiene conexión con la otra.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste.

.

.

.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, o almenos así era para los demás ciudadanos de Ponyville. En el castillo de la princesa de la amistad, se encontraba la celeste pegaso sindo vendada por la dueña del lugar, la cual tenía una expresión de desagrado y molestia. El ambiente era tenso y silencioso ambas estaban molestas por el comportamiento de la otra, lo único que podría empeorar el ambiente sería que el asistente N°1 de la princesa estuviera presente, pero por fortuna se encontraba en otra parte.

La alicornio sólo se concentraba en el vendaje, por otro lado la pegaso ni se molestaba en ver a la ponie que la estaba ayudando, su vista se centraba en los muebles del lugar.

Dame tu otra pata. -Dijo de manera seca.-

La ponie multicolor obedeció mostrando una expresión de molestia mientras lo hacía, cosa que no mejoraba la situación en la que estaba. La alicornio no podía creer lo mla agradecida que era su amiga, debería estar agradeciendo mil y un veces el hecho de que se portaran tan bien con ella después de un comportamiento tan irresponsable.

Miró su cuerpo golpeado solo por unos momentos, un ojo morado, ambas patas delanteras con golpes y un ala tan dañada que no va ser posible posible hacerla volar sin que duela. La ponie morada suspiro, tomó un momento para pensar y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con la pegaso.

Me alegra de que estes bien pero deberías haber sido más precavida. -La alicornio la miro amablmente.-

La pegaso no quería escuchar.

¿Me escuchas? Sólo estoy diciendo que, a pesar de lo que hiciste estubo bien, pudiste haberlo pensado mejor. -La princesa trataba de mantener la compostura.-

La pegaso no quería escuchar.

Aunque al final todo salió bien, así que no importa tanto. ¿No lo crees? -Dijo como último intento.-

La pegaso no quería escuchar y eso derramó el vaso.

¡¿Puedes hablar o es que acaso tambien te destruyeron la lengua?! ¡Deja de actuar como una niña y hablame Rainbow Dash! -El tono de enfado era más que obvio.-

¡No me grites como si yo fuera el problema! Defendi a Fluttershy de esos patanes y me vienes con sermones A MÍ. ¡¿Qué clase de lider eres tú?! -La pegaso respondió con un tono aún más alto que la ponie en frente de ella.-

Rainbow Dash lo que hiciste fue inmaduro, estabamos en la fabrica de nubes podrías haberlos reportado por discriminación y violencia, ellos hubieran tenido un castigo severo y justo, no rebajarte a su nivel y molerlos a golpes como hiciste. -La princesa dejo de vendarla y la miro decepcionada de ella.-

Twilight, ya lo hemos hablado antes. Esos idiotas de Billy y sus amigos no entienden a castigos y esas cosas, entienden a golpes y patadas tal como seres poco pensantes. -La pegaso contrarresto, mirando a Twilight de la misma forma que lo hacía ella.-

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando...Rainbow, ellos no son animales salvajes, son ponies que han crecido con otra mentalidad y valores. Es por eso que si haces lo que ellos harían entonces estas justificado su punto y no los estas llevando por un camino mejor del que ellos estan tomando. -Dijo con serenidad, tratando de que la pegaso entendiera correctamente.-

La princesa esperaba que lo dicho por ella puediera influir en la conciencia de la ponie multicolor, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un sonido de trompeta hecho con la lengua la pegaso.

Harta de seguir para que entrara en razón, la princesa retomó el silencio y siguió vendando a su amiga.

Una vez terminado, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La pegaso se quedo ahí pensando mientras que la alicornio guardo el botiquín al baño. En cuanto las dos estaban cara a cara, solo pasaron sus cascos por el piso y miraron por los lados, algo incomodas por tanto silencio que hubo desde que discutieron.

Bueno, yo voy a ir a la casa de Fluttershy. Te veo luego. -Se dispuso a salir del castillo hasta que un aura magica atrapó su cola.- ¡¿He?!

No irás con Fluttershy, debes ir a tú casa a descansar. -La princesa la miró severamente.-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cual es tú problema? ¡No puedes decirme a donde ir y a donde no! -La pegaso reaccionó de inmedito, muy molesta.-

Rainbow, tu estado es lamentable, debes ir a casa y por lo menos reposar hasta mañana. No seré un médico especializado pero algo así es más que obvio. -Trataba de ser serena, la pegaso sólo quería confortar a su amiga después de todo.- Además, si estas preocupada por Fluttershy, ella ya tiene apoyo, Spike y las chicas estan con ella. Yo sólo me quede a curarte.

¡Déjame ir Twilight! Tampoco es que me vaya a morir sólo por ir a verla, quiero estar con ella, esos tontos nos han molestado desde que somos niñas y se prefectamente que sus burlas les afectan más que cualquier otra. Quiero serle leal y que sepa que estoy para apoyarla, no como cierta ponie que estoy viendo. -La pegaso sólo solto esas palabra sin ninguna culpa.-

¡¿DISCULPA?! ¡También estoy preocupada por ella! Pero tenía que curarte tus heridas, ¡SI HUBIERAS HECHO LO QUE TE DIJE NO ESTARÍAMOS PELEANDO Y ESTARÍAMOS CON FLUTTERSHY! -La alicornio pego el grito de su vida, hasta hubo eco que en el castillo.-

¡Bueno, pues si tan enojada estas conmigo, suelta mi cola y déjame ir! -Fue lo único que pudo pensar Rainbow para defenderse.-

La alicornio suspiró pesadamente, retomó su compostura después de tal grito y miro a la pegaso con suma frustración, mientras que la otra la miraba con una cara algo impaciente. La princesa ya no sabía que decir para que la pegaso entendiera, lo cual hizo que sus orejas bajaran.

Rainbow, no estoy enojada, estoy preocupada por tu estado físico y decepcionada por tus acciones. Quiero que lo entiendas, pero me doy cuenta que eso no va a pasar en una noche con tantos problemas como esta. Aunque bueno, lo que hiciste tiene sus justificaciones y defendiste a una amiga, es algo tan noble y tan irresponsable a la vez...-La princesa se llevó un casco a su casa, ya no sabe que pensar sobre todo lo que paso.-

Umm...Gracias, supongo. -La pegaso no sabía que responder ante eso, de cierta forma empezó a sentirse un poco culpable.-

La princesa se acercó lentamente a la pegaso y tomo los cascos de Rainbow, lo cual hizo que esta se sobresaltara y se sonrojara levemente.

Sólo...Olvidemos esto, pero enserio necesito que por esta noche no visites a Fluttershy. ¿Crees poder esperar hasta mañana? -La alicornio la miro de una forma de suplica, tanto que la multicolor no pudo negarse.-

Esta bien, pero si mañana me ves volando a toda velocidad ya sabes porque es. -La pegaso en lo último dicho volvió a tener su tono de seguridad. Guiñandole el ojo a la princesa en señal de que bromeaba.-

Jaja, gracias Rainbow. -Suspiró aliviada y miro al piso.-

¡No hay nada que agradecer! Ahora, emm...Twilight..-La pegaso señaló el aura mágica que estaba en su cola.-

¡Ho, sí, sí! Lo siento, lo siento. -De un momento a otro, la magia había desaparecido.-

Por cierto, ¿quieres qué te acompañe a tu casa? Quiero decir, tu ala esta lastimada y vives en clousday, así que es obligatorio que alguien te lleve volando hasta haya. -Decía un tanto nerviosa, sin saber por que.-

Claro, agradecería el aventón. -La pegaso sonrió, sin parecer tener problema por ello.-

La ponie morada tomó a la multicolor y, aunque le costo un poco, la pudo levantar y llevar a su hogar. Ambas se encontraban algo cansadas, más que nada la lesionada, pero al menos las calmaba el saber que estaban la una con la otra, por muchas peleas y diferencias de opinión que tuvieran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso antes de empezar: Esta es una serie de one-shots, por lo cual, ninguna tendra relación con la otra. Sin mas que decir, empecemos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La recamara de la yegua estaba en completo silencio, a mitad de la noche, una vela era todo lo que iluminaba el lugar. Después de un largo día de ser asombrosa todo lo que quería era tomar una siesta, pero sus planes se habían arruinado fue a dar una pequeña visita a su amiga y sólo la encontró dormida entre todo el papelerio real, se notaba las ojeras de lo cansada que estaba. Se vio obligada a llevarla volando a su habitación y arroparla para que puediera dormir bien, suena estupidamente cursi pero ella lo había hecho y, como si hubiera alguien invisible mirandola, se acomodó el pelo de manera "genial" sólo para no quebrar su estandar. Y, por si fuera poco, se quedo mirandola como hace 3 minutos, sonará adorable pero es un poco pertubador si te lo pones a pensar bien.

Creó que debería irme, podría despertar en cualquier momento...-Susurró como si nuevamente hubiera alguien más.-

La pegaso empezó a retroceder de espaldas, sin despegar la vista de quien dormía plasidamente. Aunque de la nada, un sumbido la hizo pegar un brinco del susto. Gracias a esto, cuando cayo al suelo hizo un ruido completamente audible a los oídos de la princesa, lo cual hizo que se despertara. Pero la pegaso no se dio cuenta, estaba buscando el responsable del ruido y era nada más y nada menos que el libro de comunicación con Sunset Shimmer, en serio, ¿A quien cascos se le ocurre enviar un mensaje a estas horas?

Todo caso, la alicornio se froto los ojos, tal como niña pequeña para después su mirada se encontrarse con su leal amiga, la cual miraba sin razón aparente a su libro de llamadas con Sunset. Pero más importante, ¿qué hacía a estas horas en el castillo?

¿Rainbow?...¿Qué haces aquí a mitad de la noche? -La alicornio se sento en su cama, quitandose mitad de la manta.-

¿Y que hago yo aquí y no en...¡LA SALA! ¡Mis deberes reales! Aún me falta mucho por terminar.- Dijo de manera sorpresiva la princesa.-

Después de tal grito, Twilight salto de su cama y empezó a caminar en circulos mientras decía cosas sin sentido; como: "Hay no no no", "¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida?", entre otras cosas. La pegaso sólo se llevo un casco a la cara por la excesiva preocupación de su amiga por la organización, los deberes y el ser puntual.

La alicornio abrió sus alas para salir disparada a la puerta que salía de su habitación, pero antes de poder llegar la pegaso la detuvo con ambos cascos delanteros.

¡Twi, tranquilízate! Estas actuando más extraño que Pinkie después de haber comido 100 pasteles. Escucha, creó que estas muy cansada como para seguir con tus tareas, ¿así que por qué no duermes un poco y sigues en la mañana? -La pegaso decía todo esto mientras "empujaba" a la alicornio hacía su cama.-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Te imaginas si llegó a demorarme en algo? No me lo perdonaria ni por todos los libros de StarSwirl, ¡la princesa cuenta conmigo así que tengo que cumplir! -Decía angustiada-

Antes de que pudiera salir, la ponie multicolor le tomo de la cola y la metió a la cama a la fuerza. Se encontraba harta de este comportamiento, se estaba muriendo de sueño y ella que ya en su cama no aprovecha, ¿que clase de yegua es esta? Una única sin duda. En cualquier caso, la princesa puso una mala cara hasta que, de repente, su cara cambió a sorpresa, cómo si una idea hubiera venido a su mente.

Lo tengo! Si duermo dos horas, termino los horarios de las fiestas de Canterlot para antes de llegar a la tarde y si puedo dar mi firma en sólo 15 segundos entonces podre hacer un horario perfecto..! -La ponie miraba sus cascos con emoción, pareciera que hubiera todo un plan en su cabeza.-

¿Y ahora qué? -Decía con molestia, realmente quería ir a casa.-

Rainbow necesito que duermas conmigo! - Twilight miro a su amiga muy decidía.-

Sí, claro sólo...Espera, ¿qué? -La pegaso le tomó un poco enteder lo dicho por la princesa.-

Esta claro, si te quedas conmigo podrás despertarme en dos horas y yo podre hacer mis cosas puntualmente. Usaría un despertador pero creo que lo perdí. Por favor, ¿puedes hacerme hacerlo por mí? ¡Por favooor! -La alicornio sacudió levemente a la pegaso para que aceptara.-

¡Muy bien, muy bien, lo haré! Pero cuando sea la hora, ma voy. -Dijo un poco incomoda por la situación.-

La princesa al ver que su amiga aceptó sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se levantó y le dio paso a la ponie multicolor para que se acostara primero, lo cual ella hizo, sintiendose muy incomoda. Después de esto, la alicornio se puso encima del pecho de su amiga, para después tomar la manta con su magia y taparse.

¡Wow! ¿Qué crees que haces, twi? -Dijo la pegaso sorpredida por donde su amiga había decidido dormir.-

¿Qué tiene de malo? He leído que los sueños son más relajantes y más cortos cuando se duerme encima del pelaje de un pegaso. -Dicho esto, la alicornio se acorruco en el pecho de su amiga, abrazandola de igual manera.-

Me encantaría saber donde leíste eso...-Dijo mirando con cara de "¿En serio?" por las acciones de su amiga.-

¡Buenas noches, Rainbow~! -Dicho esto, la princesa se quedo completamente dormida.-

Debí haberla dejado dormir en la sala, ella hubiera dormido toda la noche y yo no tendría estos problemas...-Dijo en susurros, para no despertar a su amiga.-

La pegaso no sabía que hacer, se sentía comoda pero a la vez avergonzada por como estaba su amiga, ¿tenía que escapar? ¿Tenía que aceptarlo? ¿O simplemente dormir? No lo sabía, sólo miraba de manera nerviosa la linda cara que tenía su amiga al dormir. No se pudo controlar y le acarició levemente el pelo, pareciera como si estuviera buscando protección de alguien.

Wow, esto es super gay...-Dijo mirando avergonzada para otro lado.-

 **One-shot basado en una imagen Twidash de Tumblr.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: -Este one-shot en una de las lineas alternativas que se ven en el final de la temporda 5. Sin nada mas que decir, empecemos.**

.

.

.

Toda fuerza de calidez se había ido para siempre de Equestria, la diosa del sol ya no estaba junto con sus queridos ciudadanos. No desde que Nightmare Moon volvió y tomó el control total del reino de su hermana, proclamando la luna y estrellas como la única luz que habrá en el cielo desde ahora. Los ponies se vieron forzados a adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, a caminar por las calles ciegamente y a serle fiel a su nueva princesa. Incluso los seres más leales del lugar se fueron adaptando y teniendo el mismo pensamiento que la reina de la noche. Incluso la que ahora se le conoce como de las mejores guardianas del castillo, Rainbow Dash, se había vuelto de las partes más fuertes del imperio de la yegua; delatando a las bases secretas que estaban en contra de la noche y trataban lo imposible para que volviera su antigua princesa, venciendo ladrones de manera impresionante y mostrando estar por simpre del lado de la amante de la noche.

Hasta su apariencia es distinta a lo que solía ser, si bien sus colores multiples la hacen ser reconocida en segundos, el nuevo y extraño peinado que tenía hacía a algunos incomodar, pero eso no era lo peor. La nueva guardiana pareciera no tener ningún recuerdo de como era en el pasado, tratando a sus amigas como cualquier otro sirviente del castillo, ya sea la diseñadora Rarity, las sirvientes Applejack y Fluttershy o la encargada de las fiestas de adoración a la luna, Pinkie pie. Sin duda, no quedaba nada de su antigua yo, como si la ida del sol también se hubiese llevado su amabilidad.

Hasta que en una noche de redecoración del castillo, una alicornio muy mal educada entro como si nada al hogar de la villana de la oscuridad. Sus colores tan llamativos, sus alas y cuerno que la hacían ver tan interesante sólo de vista, sin duda alguien curioso de encontrar.

La alicornio, acompañada de un dragon, se encontro con la única e inigualable diosa de la noche, mirando con asombro la explicación que ella daba sobre lo que había pasado hace años, si bien los guardias no podían ser inmutados con nada, el hecho de que no lo recordara hacía que se sorprendieran por dentro. En cualquier caso, en este momento se presenta la pegaso, quien le ordena guardarle respeto a su princesa; pero algo fue curioso para la leal ponie, aquella alicornio no parecía sorprendida en lo absoluto, como si la conociera de antes.

- _De cualquier modo, ¿quien eres tú? Nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿acaso eres nueva por esta zona o...es que acaso eres una especie de espía?-_

Ante lo último dicho, la princesa agarró a la intrusa con su magia, asfixiadola un poco. La alicornio puso una expresión de pánico total, no sabía que hacer, su compañero miraba aterrado la situación, incapaz de hacer algo respecto y sólo mirar. Hasta que pudo susurrar unas pequeñas palabras.

 _-S-soy...Twilight...Sparkle...-_

 _-¿Huh? Nunca escuche ese nombre en mi vida.-_

La dominante alicornio posó su vista en el cuerpo de la extraña yegua, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltarse; alas y un cuerno tal y como ella. Ante esa revelación decidió soltarla, dejandola caer sin tacto alguno al suelo, la pobre chica tosió y tosió por cantidad que le estaba faltando de aire. Los guardias miraban la situación sin inmutarse, excepto la más fuerte del grupo, que, por alguna razón, se veía altamente intrigada en la morada alicornio que tenía delante de sus rosados ojos.

 _-Una princesa, ¿he? Ciertamente no estoy muy al tanto de esas cosas, quiero decir, apenas el año pasado me entere de la princesa Candece y fue por tratar de evitar mi reino. ¡Jajaja! Como si alguien pudiera evitar algo así, entonces...¿Este es un mensaje de guerra contra mi hermoso reino?-_

Ante lo ultimo dicho, los guardias reaccionaron, apuntadola con filosas lanzas que se reflejaban perfectamente en la luna, un espectáculo de violencia sin duda. La forastera, nuevamente, actuó de manera nerviosa y puso a su escamoso amigo detrás de ella como protección, cosa que hizo que la pegaso, nuevamente, le llamará la atención.

 _-¡N-No! Nada de eso, yo sólo vine para...para...-_

La alicornio miraba por los lados algo nerviosa, siendo observada fríamente por la yegua de la noche.

 _-_ ¡ _CELEBRAR! Sí, eso mismo.-_

Por alguna extrañana razón, la alicornio grito eso como si hubiese sido la noticia del siglo, mientras que su amigo se llevo su mano derecha a la cara por la respuesta de su amiga. Mientras que los guardias la veían confundidos, volteando a ver a su majestad para saber su reacción. La amante de la noche empezó a reír con gozó, pero uno extraño, sino algo más calmado, dando a entender a los guardias que por ahora no había nesecidad de atacar.

- _Ho~, así que vienes por la celebración número 10 de la luna eterna en nuestras vidas. En ese caso puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, pero recuerda: Como note alguna actitud sospechosa...¡TE DESTRUIRE A TI Y A TU AMIGO!-_

La confiada princesa hizo un enorme golpe con sus patas delanteras en la última parte de su habla, para que tomaran MUY enserio lo que estaba diciendo, lo cual hizo que ambos visitantes se asustaran por completo y se miraran el uno al otro. Al mirar las caras de ambos visitantes, supo que su trabajo estaba hecho y volvió a poner su típica sonrisa.

 _-Bueno, ya que todo esta aclarado. Rainbow Dash, llevalos a la recamara de invitados.-_

Señalo a la pegaso con su casco, la cual sólo asintió sin mostrar ninguna otra expresión mas que seriedad.

 _-Por aquí, princesa.-_

Luego de caminar por varios pasillos, las dos ponies se encontrabas solas ya que el acompañante de la alicornio se le había reservado una habitación aparte. La yegua morada miraba con intriga y preocupación a la ponie que tenía en frente, la cual llevaba una armadura tan oscura como parecía ser su personalidad; obviamente la pegaso se dio cuenta de esto enseguida y volteo con rapidez a ver la cara de la extraña, la cual, al ver que se había dado cuenta, sonrió nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa tal Twilight? Esa sonrisa era adorable y no parecía nada peligrosa, lo cual no sería un gran problema si esto no lo estuviera pensando la pegaso delante de ella, ¿por qué diablos confiaría en una tipa que ni conoce? Quién sabe, tal vez su presencia simplemente era de las más comodas que ha encontrado hasta ahora.

Después de minutos, las dos llegaron a una enorme puerta de colores azules que era adornada con pequeñas estrellas celestes. La invitada se quedaba impresionada la por el hermoso diseño de la puerta, sin duda Rarity era buena escogiendo. La pegaso miró sólo un momento la cara de asombro de la muchacha para luego abrir la pjerta lentamente, dentro del cuarto se encontraba una enorme cama, muebles del color que la puerta y unos cuantos detalles más que la hacían resaltar de manera bastante buena.

 _-Te quedaras aquí hasta que sea la hora del baile, si necesitas ayuda estaré en la sala principal.-_

 _-¡Espera Rainbow Dash..!-_

La pegaso había llegado hasta la pero puerta se detuvo en seco cuando escucho a la princesa. Reaccionando de manera negativa, la pegaso se acercó volando levemente amenazante a la invitada.

 _-_ _¿Como es que sabes mi nombre forajida?-_

 _-Yo...Ummm...Lo dijo la princesa, ¿no lo recuerdas?-_

 _-Ha, es cierto. Como sea, ¿qué necesitas?-_

 _-Sólo quería saber que es la celebración de la luna eterna. No es que supiera que es, jajaja...Sólo no recuerdo su razón de existir.-_

La pegaso la miro confusa, decidió bajar la guardia y bajar sus alas. Se alejó de la ponie y se puso más cerca de la ventana que estaba en la habitación.

 _-¿Eso es todo? Pues supongo que puedo contestar eso. Cuando nuestra querida princesa tomo el control, se decidió que cada año, gente de toda Equestria debía celebrar la luna que nos otorga el cielo. Haciendo una fiesta que incluye velas, las comidas favoritas de la princesa y, para concluir, el relato de como surgió Nightmare Moon a nuestras vidas. Suena bastante simple pero es de las celebraciones más importantes y largas de Equestria.-_

 _-Wow, ya veo...Realmente nada es lo mismo desde que ella se fue.-_

 _-Sí, es verdad..-_

La pegaso dejo de mirar a la yegua que la hacían dudar de sus emociones para mirar el cielo nocturno y dejar que la luna reflejara en sus ojos. Su mirada cambió a una de nostalgia, cuando sus amigas y ella hacían días de campo bajo el sol o cuando tomaba el sol en una tarde cualquiera y ahora pues...Ya no se podía hacer nada de eso, los lugares abiertos y sin electricidad son demaciado oscuros como para hacer algo como eso. ¿Realmente no extrañaba el sol? Pregunta muy difícil de conterstar sin duda, puesto que no es la primera vez que se lw vienen todos estos recuerdos a la cabeza.

- _Rainbow...¿Te encuentras bien?-_

Sin darse la menor cuenta, la pegaso se quedo pensando más de lo que debería, captando atención y algo de preocupación por parte de la otra ponie que se encontraba ahí. Ella se acerco a la guardiana lentamente y puso un casco sobre su cuerpo, para que tuviera alguna especie de conforte al momento de pensar en la respuesta.

- _¡Agh! No me toques, aún dudo de ti y lo seguire haciendo.-_

 _-Rainbow, esta bien. No voy hacer nada que arruine el reino de tu princesa. Sólo vine aquí por accidente y arreglar un error.-_

 _-No sé a que te refieres con eso pero aún te mantendre vigilada.-_

Después de eso, la pegaso salió volando del cuarto, dejando a una yegua mirando impresionada por como se había ido.

Después de una hora exacta, la decoración, comida y demás preparativos estaba lista para empezar la ceremonia de la luna eterna, lo único que se esperaba ahora era la llegada de la alicornio y su presentación ante los invitados de la fiesta. Por lo cual, fue la pegaso quien fue a buscarla pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, buscó debajo de la cama, dentro de los muebles pero nada. La chica se había ido sin previó alguno, ¿como pudo ser la pegaso tan tonta como para bajar la guardia con ella? Sin querer darse por vencida siguió buscando, desperada por no tener que enfretarse al enfado de la autoridad, aunque siguió sin encontrar nada.

Lo único que logro rescatar fue una pequeña nota que le dejo la alicornio.

" _Lo siento pero os he mentido. Rainbow, si llegas a leer esto, quiero que sepas que haré que el sol vuelva a brillar tal como tú. Hasta entonces, Twilight Sparkle."_

La pegaso miro de arriba a abajo la carta, esperando que diera alguna otra información pero nada. Aquella yegua que con sólo verla la hacían dudar y tener curiosidad, se había desvanecido en sólo un momento, tal como la luna lo hizo con el sol.

 _-_ _¿Quien eres Twilight Sparkle?-_


	5. Chapter 5

Los juegos de Equestria empezaron una vez más, los jugadores que representarian a Ponyville eran: La amable Fluttershy, la torpe Derpy y él musculoso ; aunque era muchos espectadores del juego, les hacía sorprendente que la pegaso más veloz no este compitiendo para Ponyville. Así es, la multicolor pegaso, Rainbow Dash, se encontraba lesionada de un ala debido a una mala acrobacia con su equipo, los wonderbolts. La quien se encontraba ansiosa por participar, ahora era sólo una espectadora de toda la acción, adrenalina, diversión y suspenso que tendrían los participantes de hoy. Obviamente, al tener eso en mente, la pegaso tenía una cara malhumorada y ambos cascos delantes cruzados, las amigas quien la rodeaban trataban de convencerla de que no sería algo tan genial pero las acciones entusiastas de Pinkie pie las hacían estar comoletamente equivocadas y a la pegaso mucho más frustrada.

Y no era la unica que lo estaba pasando mal, la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, quería con todas sus fuerzas el estar con sus queridas amigas pero como deber real, era más que necesario el que estubiera junto con las demás princesas y nobles de la realeza; no quería ser mal agradecida, estar con su maestra, amiga y ex niñera era algo que le encantaba pero realmente quería estar acompañada por las demás, en especial con la pegaso azul, ella se sentía preocupada por la mala cara que ha tenido todo el día. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, los juegos también, haciendo que la pegaso se desesperara más y que saliera del estadio, iba a ser seguida por sus amigas pero la cara de hartasmo que tenía su compañera les dio tanto miedo que prefirieron el dejarla sola por el momento.

 _¡Tonta ala enyesada, tontas reglas y tontos juegos! Todo esto es tan molesto. ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí?-_

La pegaso se encontraba quejandose a todo lo que da, mientras todos los de seguridad la miraron algo incomodos. La poni se sento resignada y mirando tristemente el suelo limpio, realmente estaba triste por lo sucedido.

- _Te paso como le puede pasar a cualquier poni.-_

La alicornio morada había llegado sobre volando el lugar, parando detrás de la pegaso.

- _¿Qué quieres Twilight? ¿Recordamen qué debí pensar mejor al participar en aquella maniobra?-_

 _-Primero que nada, hola Rainbow estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y segundo, no deberías dejar que esto te desanime. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a animar al equipo como sólo tú sabes hacerlo?-_

 _-Ah...Lo sé Twi, pero realmente estos juegos son importantes para mí. Me siento mal al saber que este año es más que probable el que no podremos ganar ni una medalla.-_

La pegaso miro para otro lado, desanimada. La princesa supo en ese momento que no debía seguir insistiendo, se puso al lado de Rainbow y la abrazó con su gran ala, con una mirada casi igual de triste que la de su amiga.

- _Rainbow, no sabía que te sentias así. No te insistire mas, lo siento.-_

 _-Esta bien, esta bien...Es solo que...Agh, olvidalo.-_

 _-No te preocupes, me quedare aquí contigo.-_

Ambas se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa, olvidandose por un minuto las cosas que las deprimian. Voltearon a ver hacía los lados, los guardias ya no estaban puesto que los habían llamado. Al darse cuenta que estaban solas, ambas se dieron un pequeño y lindo beso para luego abrazarse; así es, las dos han estado un relación desde hace unos meses aún no le han dicho nada a nadie pero aún así estaban contentas de estar juntas. Las dos se dieron un beso de nariz, después se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

- _¿Te sientes mejor?-_

 _-Mejor que nunca. Gracias, Twi.-_

La alicornio sonrió, para después ser sorprendida por un beso lleno de determinación por parte de la pegaso, parece ser que la compañía de la princesa la hizo sentir aún mejor. Hubieran seguido sino fuera porque la poni morada aparto a su pareja con ambos cascos, dejando a la pegaso confusa y sorprendida mientras ella la miro con amabilidad.

- _Me encantaría seguir, Rainbow. Pero tengo que volver, las princesas se preguntaran que estoy haciendo.-_

 _-Ho..No importa, después de todo las chicas también se preocuparan.-_

La primera en volver fue la princesa, cuando ya estaba por la estrada del escenario, la pegaso la detuvo. Por alguna razón, la pegaso se sentía muy agradecida por la compañía de la alicornio. Así que decidió hacer la cosa más vergonzosa que podría decir, de tan sólo pensarlo ya estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión nerviososa.

 _-T-Twilight, ¡me gustas!-_

 _-¡¿He?!-_

De lo avergonzada que estaba la princesa, trato de escapar para no tener que responder a tal declaración tan directa. Ante esta acción, la pegaso se sorprendió y la siguió, llegando delante de ella sin mucha dificultad. La miro con ojos un poco preocupados, ¿acaso la princesa no sentía lo mismo?. Esta, por su lado, decidió desviar la mirada.

- _Twilight, me gustas. Y tú sientes lo mismo. ¿No?_

La forma en que la pegaso lo dijo, la hizo preocuparse. "¿Esta dudando de mí?" pensó. Al no tener escapatoria, la alicornio miro a la pegaso con una sonrisa casi visible y algo sonrojada.

 _-Sí, me gustas Rainbow_.-

Antes de que la pegaso pudiera decir algo por lo dicho, alguien se le adelantó. Fue el público del estadio, quien gritó emocionado y eufórico. Ambas ponis quedaron sorprendidas y confudias, sin mencionar que se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el grito.

 _-¡Bien hecho, princesa!_ -

La vos del reportero del juego se hizo presente, haciendo que nuevamente las dos se confundieras. Hasta que se dieron cuenta, la camara que apunta a una pantalla grande del escenario los estaba enfocando, haciendo que todo el público las escuchara. Al ver esto ambos gritaron sorprendidas y salieron de ahí sin más. Entre tanto público motivado, se encontraba las tres amigas y el dragon sorprendidos por la noticia, ¡¿desde hace cuanto sus amigas salían?! Exceptuando Pinkie, quien se encontraba emocionada como los demás y pensando en la fiesta que iba armar, la vaquera y modista se miraron sorprendidas y bocaabiertas, y el dragon aún seguía en shock. Mientras que por parte de la realeza, amor y noche se miraban sorpendidas y curiosas; la diosa del sol, por su parte, estaba riendo levemente, mirando al par alegremente.

La pareja siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del lugar, una de ellas tomando bocanas de aire y la otra mirando nerviosa la entrada del lugar.

- _Jeje...Lo siento, twilight. Creo que esta vez exageré.-_

La pegaso tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, la alicornio cuando ya se calmó, miro a la leal poni con una sonrisa.

- _No te preocupes Rainbow. Esto se hubiera evitado si lo hubiera dicho me gustas a la primera...-_

La princesa se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada, la cual parecía un poco triste.

- _Hey, no te pongas una cara larga. Creo que ahora nos tendríamos que preocupar por lo que diran las demás.-_

 _-Sí, es verdad...-_

 _-Probablemente se sonprendieran por saberlo de tal manera, jaja.-_

 _-¡Jajaja! Sí, tal vez hasta esten molestas...-_

 _-...-_

 _-...-_

 _-¡¿ESTARAN MOLESTAS?!_

Dijeron al unísono, para luego entrar corriendo al lugar de manera muy cómica. Las preguntas que les harían sus amigas y su amigo dragon quizas sean infinitas.

- _¡¿Por qué se tuvieron que enterar de esta manera?!-_

 _-¡Tranquila, twi! Si tenemos suerte, Pinkie no estara organizando una fiesta por todo esto aún.-_

 _-E-eerm...-_

 _-O quizas la princesa no se moleste por ocultarle tal información.-_

 _-¡No me pongas más nerviosa!-_

Ambas seguían gritando de manera paranoica y humoristica, aunque ambas en el fondo sentían un sentimiento calido y alegre. Sin duda, eran un dúo único en Equestria.

 **Pequeño tiempo sin publicar nada, jaja. Bueno, aún así espero y les haya gustsdo. ¡No olviden de jar su review! Y si se lo estan preguntando, sí, admito que este one shot esta inspirado en un de las escenas del anime Lovely Complex.**


End file.
